


Iruma Industries Presents: A Machine to Fat Her Own Ass

by GainingGensokyo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GainingGensokyo/pseuds/GainingGensokyo
Summary: i refuse to apologize for the title.Miu Iruma wakes up, to find out she's had an unfortunate encounter with one of her own inventions.Takes place in an undescribed V3 Hopes Peak AU
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Tsumiki Mikan
Kudos: 16





	Iruma Industries Presents: A Machine to Fat Her Own Ass

Miu’s eyes slowly fluttered opened. Something felt...off. She tried to sit up, but the bed yanks her back down. Exhaustion is quickly replaced by panic, as she attempts again and again. Still no success, and oddly enough, she finds herself too exhausted to try again. What...what had happened last night? All she remembered was working on some of her machines. A more effective motorcycle engine for the hothead in Class 78, portable centrifuges for the school’s detectives, an automated caretaker for -

Realization of what exactly had happened quickly dawns on her. It had been designed to assist in the care of comatose patients, without the use of IVs...and she had been testing it last night. She must of passed out. A simple fix, then! She just needed to undo the auto-restraints via the remote…. The remote which wasn’t in her hands…. A turn of the head confirmed her suspicion; as she could see it in the floor in the reflection on the mirror. It also confirmed another suspicion: that the feeding function needed a lot of fine tuning. Miu was by no means a stick usually, but her curves were supposed to be her tits and ass. Meanwhile, the Iruma that stared back at her looked less like an ultimate inventor, and more the Super High School Level Before Picture for diet commercials. Was it the sensors she used? Or perhaps borrowing from the Ultimate Confectioner for ingredients for the caloric solution was to blame. Or maybe, she thought to herself, she should focus on getting out of her own contraption before trying to troubleshoot it. Just...after she caught her breath, for sure. 

Half the day had come and gone, and Miu was no closer to escaping her predicament. By now, she’s quit attempting, too much of a wheezing mass of blubber to keep at it. She’d already missed so many of her plans, such as a simple examination of K1-B0, a ‘meeting’ with that cute nurse, maybe even actually attending classes… And of course, she’d be missing plenty more. She wasn’t exactly popular, and she knew it. It wasn’t uncommon for students to skip a class or two, so it’d be a few days before anyone found her. Well, at least she wouldn’t die here, thanks to the auto-drinker. She still could of wished she put in some of the luxury features, like the DVD player, or the-

Knock-knock.

Well, at least it’d wouldn’t be days she was trapped in here. Still, who the hell was coming to her? “M-Miu?” Mikan wasn’t exactly who she expected to come out to her...Sure, once she actually got into the mood, she may have had Miu whistling hello, but she still had a terminal lack of any spine outside of closed doors! So, why did she...Miu was taken out of her thoughts by Mikan calling out again. Gone was the stutter, steeled instead with worry… Was the nurse...concerned about her? She can’t help it if her heart flutters a bit at the thought. But...what would the nurse think ,seeing her as a massive bed-bound sack of lard?

The door opens, the nurse’s soft footsteps and the inventor’s wheezing breath the only sounds in the room. It wasn’t long before Mikan gazes among the land whale that was Iruma. What was she thinking? “I...I can explain...” Miu panics, expecting the nurse to respond with disgust, or horror. To insult her, or to simply just walk away. “You see, I was te-Eeh?” What she didn’t expect was to feel a hand squeezing and prodding at her belly. “W-what the?” She’s cut off by a finger to her mouth, shushing her as she stared up at Mikan’s smirking visage. And, as she watched as the nurse picked up both the remote and one of the spare canisters of feed she came to a realization. 

She definitely wasn’t going to be fulfilling any of her plans, anytime soon. Not that she cared too much.


End file.
